1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector with retaining board.
2. The Related Art
A battery connector is widely used in a mobile phone or other electronic devices for electrically connecting a battery with a printed circuit board mounted in the mobile phone.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional battery connector. The battery connector 1 has an insulating housing 2 and a plurality of terminals 3 received in the insulating housing 2. The insulating housing 2 is mounted on an inner printed circuit board 4 of an electronic device. Each terminal 3 includes a contacting portion 6 and a soldering portion 7. The contacting portion 6 stretches out of the cooperating wall of the insulating housing 2 and contacts a battery 5, the soldering portion 7 stretches out of the bottom of the insulating housing 2 and contacts the printed circuit board 4.
However, the battery connector is electrically connected to the printed circuit board just by the soldering portions of the terminals contacting with the printed circuit board, there is no horizontal holding force between the battery and the printed circuit board. When the battery is horizontally depressed against the contacting portions of the terminals, a relative horizontal displacement is liable to be caused between the battery connector and the printed circuit board. As a result, the soldering portion of the terminals is easily to be loosened from the printed circuit board: therefore, the electrical connection between the battery connector and the printed circuit board is not stable. Such kind of loose situation also happen when the electronic device is struck.